


Milk and Coffee

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, coffee shop AU, idk what else to say theyre just two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Milk and Coffee

He didn’t have the funds for another coffee this week. His bank account was already just shy of being in the negatives, and yet there he was, sitting at the corner table of his favorite cafe. He found himself frequenting this place now, and though he would deny the reason being anything other than ‘the coffee is good,’ the real reason was rather obvious.

Prompto held the menu close up to his face, peeking over the edge of it at the raven-haired barista that was spaced out in the middle of the room, sweeping at the same spot he had been sweeping ten minutes ago when Prompto had first come in. The dude was completely out of it, and it was both funny and kind of cute to watch. He let out a small ‘hehe’ as his rather built coworker came over and swatted him on the head. As if he could have heard the noise from where he was standing, the barista quickly whipped around and looked at Prompto; the blond snapped the menu over his face after being caught red-handed.

Hearing footsteps approaching him, he sheepishly lowered the menu a bit and looked up, meeting eyes with the pretty raven-haired boy. “Hey,” he mumbled. “You’re back.” Prompto almost visibly recoiled at that.

“Huh?” The blond sputtered. This guy… had he noticed how often he was coming in? Prompto’s face flushed slightly. “O- oh, uh, yeah… you guys have the, uh, best coffee around.” He grinned lopsidedly up at the boy, earning a small smile in return. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, staring at each other uncertainly, until the other finally spoke.

“Do you want your usual, then?” At Prompto’s quizzical look, he chuckled. “Coffee and a muffin?”

“Oh. Yeah… yeah, that.” He mumbled out and slowly handed the barista his menu, smiling weakly as he walked back behind the counter to fetch his order. Once he was out of sight Prompto let out a groan and dropped his head to the table. “Maaan, I got it bad.” He grumbled and closed his eyes, deciding to just shut out the world for a while.

He barely noticed the tray being set down on the table and when he did he nearly jumped out of his skin, having not expecting it to be there. The raven-haired boy took a quick step back in surprise, to which Prompto rushed to apologize. He simply waved it off, stood there awkwardly for a second, then quickly turned away and went back to work. Prompto sighed and scratched at his head in frustration. Scared another one away. He thought and picked up his coffee, sipping idly at it for a while, until he realized something. It was exactly the way he liked it; so much milk added to it that it could barely be called coffee anymore. He hadn’t even had to add any himself.

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the cup, moving his thumb to reveal a name scribbled onto the side. Noot...Nootis? No... “Noctis?” He tested the name out on his tongue, then quickly glanced over to the counter, barely catching eyes with the raven-haired barista before he hurried into the back room. A smile pulled at his lips and he looked back at the cup.

“Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting for like a month lmao (￣▽￣*)  
> i wrote this in april but never really got around to posting it, i just found it in my drafts n tweaked a couple things  
> coffee shop aus are my weakness :"3
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
